1. Field of Art
The invention generally relates to personal digital keys and corresponding sensors, capable of proximity detection/location determination and auxiliary data services/application services. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a hybrid device including a personal digital key (PDK) and a receiver-decoder circuit (RDC) and methods for using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proximity sensors and location tracking are technologies with many applications. For example, proximity sensors can be used to provide secure access to physical and/or digital assets, based on biometrics, passwords, PINs, or other types of authentication. Proximity sensors typically have advantages of being less cumbersome, easier to use, and more flexible in form factor and implementation. Proximity sensors can be used to control access to resources and/or to authenticate individuals, for example.
One possible application that can take advantage of proximity sensors is location tracking RFID tracking is one example. In RFID, RFID tags are attached to objects to be tracked. RFID readers then interact with the RFID tags to determine the location of the tag. Regardless of how it is accomplished, location tracking (i.e., knowledge about the location of an object or person) is generally useful. For example, location tracking information can be used to track inventory and trace the route of objects through various locations. It can be used for time and motion studies. If tags are attached to people, then tracking of people can be used to better understand their behavior. Knowledge about a person's location (and/or their past locations and projected future locations) could be used to provide better services to that person.
However, most proximity systems and location tracking systems have limited capabilities. Typically, the proximity sensor, RFID tag or similar device is a dumb device, in the sense that the device is designed and has the capability only to report its location. For example, such devices typically do not have the capabilities to run different applications or to even interact with different applications. Furthermore, these systems typically are proprietary and narrowly tailored for a specific situation, thus preventing easy expandability to other situations or third party applications.